Break You Down
by dreamscarred
Summary: Hunter teaches Randy the darker side of wrestling. Hard NC-17 Slash M/M Please read all warning at the top of the fic before fully reading thank you. sexually violent, dark, deparved story


**Please read all warnings before reading this fic. I do not want comments saying people were not properly advised of the warnings.**

Title: Break you down  
Authors: **805belladonna** & **dreamscarred**  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing:Randy Orton x Hunter  
Summary: Hunter teaches Randy the darker side of wreslting  
**Warnings: This is a sexually violent, dark, deparved story. It features blood-play / non-con / dub-con / toys / fisting and verbal abuse, read at own risk.**  
Beta:none all mistakes are our own, so please forgive us for any errors.  
Disclaimer: we wish we owned them but we don't  
Note: Another joint fic that we've been cooking up for a few months. In this one we really let our dark side flow so once again please be aware this is A DARK DEPRAVED STORYand is not for the faint hearted! Please don't say we didn't warn you! However that said we adore this fic, so we hope you enjoy reading as much as we did writing it. Lj was being mean so I had to split the post into 3 parts however it is all one fic - we just got slightly carried away - sorry!

Randy walked down the hotel hall, exhausted from his match. But despite the exhaustion he was happy, happy that he was in for a massive push because he was in Evolution now.

"Orton!"

He stopped and glancing around saw Hunter staring at him.

"Come here," ordered the older man, "I want to talk to you."

He indicated for Randy to come into the room. Randy turned and went in the room, knowing that Hunter was the one to give him this shot and that he best not do anything to blow his one opportunity. Hunter ushered Randy into the room then shut the door behind them locking it tight. He brushed past him asking, "Drink?"

Randy nodded politely.

Hunter poured them each a glass of straight whiskey. Handing Randy his glass he looked at the young man and called, "To Evolution," as he raised the glass.

Randy raised the glass then knocked it back, wincing slightly at the rough burn. Hunter chuckled and asked, "So you ready for the big time?"

"Yeah I think so," replied Randy setting his glass down, "Being with you and Ric, I should learn a lot." He watched Hunter refill the glass.

Hunter handed him the glass & chuckled, "There's so much I can teach you…" He paused then just raked Randy with a scary look & licked his lips in an almost menacing way.

"Yeah, I'm sure there is," agreed Randy. He watched the older man cautiously before changing the subject and asking, "Ric and Dave invited me out to a bar, you going?"

"Nah," replied Hunter knowingly, "I've got other plans."

He gave Randy a slight smirk & running his eyes over Randy, he asked, "You weren't thinking of going, were you?"

"I was considering it," replied Randy, "Team bonding." He took another drink adding wryly, "Plus with Ric around I know there will be loads of girls."

Hunter circled around Randy before asking, "That all you thinking of?" asked Hunter brushing against Randy's back, "You after some action, Orton.?"

Randy frowned not quite sure how to answer. After a moment's thought he replied with a shrug, "Not much else to do in this town.." Randy stiffened as he felt Hunter's breath on his neck trying to ignore how close Hunter was standing he added with a bit more bravado than he was feeling, "Might as well get have a drunk fuck."

"Really?" breathed Hunter, leaning in and whispering, "And just what is your sort?"

Randy didn't answer. He took a deep breath gasping when he felt a hand caress his hip. He tried to pull away but Hunter tightened his grip.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" barked Randy flinching as the hand slid under his shirt.

"Teaching you how this place works," replied Hunter seriously, "So one day you can teach another about who's in charge

Randy bit his lip as Hunter's hand explored his abs. Uncomfortable with the situation he went to pull away but as he moved, Hunter snarled, "Walk away from this and its over. You're finished in the WWE. I'll have you sent to the indie circuits with no hope of gaining the big time."

Randy stood frozen in his tracks. Everything he wanted. Everything he'd dreamed of could be ripped away from him – he could loose everything. Taking a deep breath he tried to reason with himself tried to convince himself with that it was just sex. But even as he thought that he wondered if he could really do that? Could he really debase himself in that way just so save his career?

Seeing that Randy was still there and hadn't even stripped away from him, Hunter grinned and praised, "Clever boy!"

He gave a little chuckle then flaring his hand over Randy's abs, he growled, "You know you're wearing far too many clothes." And without warning he ripped Randy's t-shirt off

Hunter threw the ripped top away his eyes running hungrily over the torso in front of him. Licking his lips he asked, "So Randy ever been be with a man?"

Hunter slid his arm around Randy's waist holding him close.

"No" whispered Randy in response his body tensing as Hunter pulled him closer.

"Good," grinned Hunter. He suddenly slid his hand down and clasped a large paw over Randy's jean-clad groin, growling in Randy's ear, "I love a nice tight virgin arse to play with."

"Whatever," mumbled Randy wanting more than anything for this to be over with but also not wanting to give the older man the pleasure of any type of reaction.

"What was that boy?" growled Hunter, "Answer me properly!"

"No," rippled Randy firmly, "I've never been with another man."

"Good," snarled Hunter bowing his head & pressing a kiss on Randy's neck, "I'm gonna love breaking you in. Now lets see…"

Without warning Hunter just shoved Randy towards the bed. The move surprised Randy so much that he tripped over his own feet. Managing to twist around he landed on his back in a tangle of arms and legs staring up at the Cerebral Assassin

"Well now," grinned Hunter loaming over the prone figure, "Isn't that a lovely sight?"Baby Randal on his back, mouth open…" he gave a low menacing chuckle and licking his lips he mused, "Damn boy you're giving me so many ideas."

"Hunter don't do this…" murmured Randy mortified at how pathetically breathy his voice sounded, "Please I…" he tried to sit up getting as far as his elbows, "Look man I don't know what…"

"Shut up!" Hunter slapped him hard across the face.

The blow knocked Randy's head sideways and as he gasped Hunter suddenly grabbed his jaw, yanking his head back round. Getting down into Randy's space, Hunter snarled, "No! You listen to me. I don't care what you think. Nothing matters except you keeping me happy. And you better pray that you do make me happy, Boy - because I can break you. I can break your career. I can break your body and I…"

He paused and ran a long strip kiss up Randy's neck, loving the way Randy strained against his grip trying to get free. Nuzzling his face against the short hair, he hissed menacingly, "I can break your spirit, Randal. I can destroy it over and over and over again,"

He pulled Randy closer and smiled menacingly before whispering hoarsely, "Now be a good boy and…"

He didn't bother finishing the sentence. He simply gripped Randy's face in his large hands and started to devour Randy's mouth, loving the way Randy struggled against him.

Randy felt Hunter's tongue thoroughly explore his mouth. He had to resist the urge to bite down on the appendage and run from the room. _"Its for my career, it's only sex,"_ he kept repeating the words over and over in his head. He cringed as he felt the older man's hands run along his bare sides, moving upwards. Hunter forced Randy to lift his arms up over his head, holding them in place with one hand.

"You've got one hell of a body Orton. Real championship material," Hunter leaned down to Randy's ear. "And extremely fuckable." Hunter bite at Randy's ear lobe.

"I know I'm fuckable, every woman wants me," Randy growled he might let Hunter fuck him but he would lose his pride. His remark brought a slap to his face.

"Think you're smart, yeah?" Hunter got off of Randy.

Randy thought this was a rib that Hunter was done with him and then he saw.

"The more willing you are tonight, the better your reward."

Randy's eyes went wide seeing Hunter spinning a pair of metal cuffs on his finger.

"Get up by the headboard boy,"

Randy swallowed hard. He could already feel bruises forming on his face from where Hunter had slapped him. Biting his lip his slid up the bed, and voluntarily raised his arms up to be cuffed to the metal head board.

Randy let out a stuttering breath as the cold metal bit into his wrist. Hunter gave a low chuckle and trailing his hand down Randy's chest, he mused, "Perfect. Just the way I like it unmarked, untouched…" his trailed a hand down running it over Randy's jean-clad groin and looking up into the blue eyes and grinned asking, "You sure you've done anything with a guy?"

Randy shook his head a little too slowly. Hunter was on him, straddling his hips one hand gripping his chin dragging him up just a little.

"Tell me."

Randy bit his lip. There was no way on earth he was gonna admit to a drunken fumble with Cena, no way on earth.

He gasped as Hunter slapped him again, the older man hissing, "Fine guess I'm just gonna have to do everything possible with you then, aren't I?"

With almost obscene delight he sat back on Randy's chest making it hard for the younger man to breath and slowly popped the buttons on his jeans. Reaching into his jeans he pulled his rock hard cock out and slowly stroked it. Randy tried not to look tried to look anywhere except at the thick red-headed monster currently being stroked a few inches from his mouth. The smell was terrifying and as Hunter edged closer Randy shook his head, suddenly not sure he could do this.

Hunter grinned as he saw doubt start to cloud the normally cocky face. Wiping the head against Randy's cheek, he chuckled, "Oh we're gonna have some...now in the immortal words of DX…Suck. It"

Randy closed his mouth but Hunter just forced it open again. Then before he could think Randy was gagging on Hunter's thick cock.

"That's a good bitch," praised Hunter, "Take it all."

Hunter grabbed Randy's restrained arms and used them for leverage. Randy just stay there, mouth open as the cock slid in and out.

"Fucking blow me," Hunter pulled out and smacked Randy's face with his dick. "Don't just sit there and do nothing," Hunter rammed back in. Randy sucked his cheeks in, thinking of what women did to please him and doing the same to the older man.

"There you go Orton, you good little cock sucker."

Randy pulled on the cuffs feeling the metal cut into his skin. Hunter's hands on his wrist tighten and he felt his skin break and small rivulets of blood run down his arms from the metal's scraping bite. Hunter released Randy's wrist letting the handcuffs suspend his arms. Hunter leaned over and sucked on one of the cuts.

"You taste good boy,"

Hunter rubbed his face down Randy's arm smearing blood on his cheek. "Can't wait till someone busts you open in the ring. You're going to look so hot,"

Randy protested around the cock in his mouth. He could feel his lips crack and his jaw ache from holding his mouth open for the older man's assault. Randy growled as he felt his body betraying him and his cock starting to harden. "_Please don't let him feel it"_, was all that he could think. If Hunter knew somewhere deep down inside Randy was enjoy even an ounce of this, then lord knows Hunter might start doing. However it was too late.

"I feel your dick hit my ass, you love this slut. I knew you would. I bet you have a dildo at home you suck on just because you love cock in your mouth," Hunter pulled out and brushed his lips over Randy's. "And I bet you have one you stick in your ass."

"No," replied Randy almost too quickly, "No...No I've never...I…"

"You're kidding me?" chuckled Hunter stroking Randy's face, his long fingers lingering on the bruised mouth, "You've never taken anything up there? Nothing at all...no chick ever stuck a finger up there? You never had a tongue…"

"I always do the fucking," spat Randy feeling increasingly scared, "I don't get fucked."

"First time for everything then," replied Hunter patting Randy cheek in a patronizing way. He reached up and dipped a finger in the blood slowly trickling down Randy's arms. With a wicked smirk he traced he finger over Randy's lower lip staining it red. Randy kept still trying to ignore the way his body was reacting to Hunter's obscene actions.

Sinking back on his heels, Hunter all but crushed Randy's chest beneath him as he began to stroke his softening cock. He grinned as he saw Randal's eyes dip down watching his movement, "You're enjoying this aren't you, you little slut?" he asked softly.

Randy's eyes shot up and he shook his head.

"Liar," breathed Hunter brining the now leaking head up and traced Randy's blood stained lips, painting them with the most obscene lips gloss making then stained lips glisten.

"Lick your lips," ordered Hunter.

Randy didn't obey. He earned a heavy slap across the right cheek.

"Lick. Your lips."

He refused again determined not to give in, not to give Hunter the pleasure of seeing him enjoying the taste.

Hunter slapped him again, this time across the left cheek snarling, "You better start doing what I say boy or I am going to make sure you can't walk straight for a week. Now lick. Your. Fucking. Lips."

Randy ran his tongue slowly over his wet lips the salt taste of Hunter's pre-cum and the metallic flavor of his own blood doing things to his mind that his shouldn't. Hunter smirked watching Randy draw his lower lip into his mouth to suck all the liquid off. "Happy now," Randy glared up at the older man.

"I knew you would like it," Hunter shook with laughter. Randy grimaced and mentally kicked himself for letting out any type of sign that showed his stable's leader that he liked the taste of cum and blood.

"I think it's time to see what's in these pants of yours,"

Hunter rolled off Randy and ran a hand down Randy's chest and over his abs. All Randy wanted to do was kick Hunter in the head as the man undid the button on his jeans. He resisted it though, kicking Hunter wouldn't get him out of the hand cuff and it would destroy his chance at a hall of fame career. Randy felt the teeth of his zipper brush his cock, he knew the comment was coming. "What a little slut walking around commando, you don't like to waste time do you," Hunter pulled the jeans down enough to reveal Randy's semi hard dick.

"Makes it easy if I want a quickie at a club," Randy grumbled and tried to force his erection to go down.

"Well I can see why the women want you," Hunter rubbed Randy's cock.

"Don't touch me!" yelled Randy, "Just fuck me and get this over with. I don't want your touch," He thrashed wildly against the cuffs.

"Too bad, I want to see you hard and begging for release," Hunter squeezed Randy's growing cock.

Randy bit his lower lip, trying to breathe through his nose as Hunter gripped his responding cock. He didn't want this. He didn't want to feel another man touching him, stroking him, making him so hard. He started struggling as he felt Hunter rub his thumb over the sensitive head. The mocking chuckle that followed did more to break Randy than anything and as Hunter's hand slid lower, the older man ordering, "Open your eyes."

Randy didn't. He kept them screwed shut. If he couldn't see Hunter then maybe just maybe he could pretend it was a chick stroking his hardening erection and not the leader of his stable and a man. His eyes flew open though with the impact of the slap Hunter landed on his left cheek.

"I said open your goddam eyes, Slut!" yelled the older man.

Randy glared at him, sniffing angrily as tears of pain stung his eyes.

"That's better" growled Hunter.

Smirking he smeared the leaking pre-cum over the rest of the head. Sliding his hand up & down, he jerked the cock hard, making Randy yelp and swear as his cock was handled far harder than he had ever been handled before. It was bordering on the painful and as he struggled to get free, Hunter just chuckled, calling mockingly, "Aww stop struggling, Kid. It's only gonna make it worse. Now," he drawled cupping Randy's balls and lifting them up, "Let's see if the rest of you is as appealing as this gorgeous cock of yours."

"Don't," growled Randy feeling totally and utterly defenseless. He tried to move his legs but Hunter was leaning on them, keeping them part, keeping him exposed.

"Please," he rumbled, desperately, "Hunter please don't…" his voice got swallowed up by a scared whimper as he felt Hunter's finger circle his quivering terrified entrance for the very first time.

"Oh you're shaved all the way down here too," Hunter's finger moved from the virgin entrance to the sensitive patch of skin behind Randy's balls. "No full straight man shaves between his cheeks Orton, stop lying to yourself. You want this. You want to be fucked by a man."

"I'm fucking straight, I just…" Randy involuntarily groaned has his captor rolled his balls. "I don't want to be a jobber," Randy panted feeling his fully hard cock leaking on his stomach.

"Well if you're a good boy, I promise you'll only be jobbing in bed," Hunter squeezed Randy's balls hard causing Randy to holler out.

"Just fucking shove your dick in me and get it over with," Randy just wanted this nightmare over. He didn't want his body caressed, he didn't want to be hard, all he wanted fast Hunter to fuck his ass and be done with it. The longer this when on, the more Randy was feeling humiliated because he was enjoying it more and more. He was getting turned on by the thought of another man on him, he was turned on by the thoughts of being raped and violated. He pulled on the handcuff, trying to break one of the links. Randy felt Hunter's hand on his throat.

"I'll stick it in when I'm ready. So shut up or I might have to call Dave and Ric up here to help me," Randy eyes went wide with horror.

"No you wouldn't. They wouldn't," Randy stammered.

"They would. A sweet little ass like yours. You should hear what they say when you're not around," Hunter leaned into Randy's ear. "I'm doing you a favor by not sharing. Besides, I want to mould you into my image. Then one day you will be just like me, luring a unknowing young rookie in," Hunter licked Randy's neck.

"I'll never be like you. You're sick," Randy felt sick. His stomach turned at the thought that he would turn into Hunter one day would.

"Yes you will be. All great men in this business find a pet to fuck on the road," Randy felt relieve when Hunter got off the bed.

"That's what the ring rats are for," Randy curse inwardly seeing his cock leaving wet trails of pre cum on his abs.

"Rats don't understand. Not like you will," Hunter opened a bag searching for something.

Randy strained to see what Hunter was doing but he couldn't see. Sinking back onto the mattress he let his eyes roll back. His arms were killing him and his wrists were stinging from where the cuffs had bitten and ripped the skin.

"Awwww you're not giving up already, are you?" teased Hunter sauntering back to the bed. He threw a few objects on to the bed, one of which rolled against Randy – a nasty looking toy.

Randy stared at it then asked hoarsely, "What...what are you..."

"I'm gonna have a little fun with my toys," explained Hunter lifting a slender looking dildo.

Randy stared at the toy and gulped. He hadn't be lying. He really had never had anything inside him and despite how slender the toy looked he was terrified of feeling it in him.

"Please..." he growled, "Please Hunter...I..."

"Shhhh," soothed Hunter mockingly, "It's just a little toy Randal. See I just want to loosen you up because then," he grinned menacingly and reached over to stroke the evil look bead stick lying beside Randy's thigh, "Because then I get to play with this...and this.." his just gave an evil chuckle and licked his lips.

Randy started struggling trying to get free but even thought he was scared his body was betraying him. A fact that didn't escape Hunter's notice. Running the tip of the slender dildo over Randy's hard cock he mused, "You know Randal I think you want this I think you want this shoved into your little slut arse..." Don't you?"

He didn't get an answer because at that moment he pushed the toy into Randy's unprepared virgin arse loving the scream the move ripped out of his young team mate.

Randy's eyes were as wide as saucers. The burning pain running thought his lower body was nothing like he felt before. Randy growled and pushed with his legs trying to move his ass away from Hunter and his little toy. "The more you struggle the more it will hurt," Hunter held the dildo in Randy. "So struggle because I want to see you in pain," Hunter pumped the toy in and out.

"You're sick," Randy said through clench teeth.

Hunter just smirked his brown eyes dark with evil intent. Wiggling the toy Randy's tight virginal hole began to loosen. Randy just closed his eyes and panted. If his ass wasn't burning in pain he would swear this was a nightmare. A cruel sick twisted nightmare. Looking down he was happy to see his erection was fading.

"It will be back," Randy looked down at Hunter puzzled. The older man took Randy's flaccid penis in his hand a light stroked it. "Because I'll bring it back and then I'll make sure it can't go down."

Randy frowned stifling a scream as Hunter rammed the thin dildo into him even harder.

"That's it boy," urged Hunter, "Scream for me. Let it all out."

He sniggered then cocking his head he looked at the rapidly deflating erection and mocked, "Aww Randal, you not enjoying this, kid? Well guess I'm not doing it right then hey. Guess I'll just have to take matters into my own hands, won't I?"

"What...what are you..."

Randy's gasped question vanished into a stuttered gasp as Hunter closed his mouth around the tip of his softening shaft. Randy screwed his eyes shut. He loved blowjobs, he loved it when a ringrat went down him but this – Hunter sucking and nibbling on the very tip of his cock – this was like nothing he'd ever felt. It was wrong and hard and felt so good it was mind blowing. Against his will his hip started to thrust. Hunter chuckled against the semi hard cock in his mouth using his tongue to coax Randy's wilted erection back into full life. As Randy's hips started bucking properly, Hunter pulled out and slapped the now erect cock hissing, "Don't even think of fucking my mouth with that!"

Randy screamed as Hunter slapped his sensitive cock again. Tears sprang to his eyes and he blinked rapidly trying not to let them fall.

Hunter noticed the tears gathering on the lashes and smiled. Bending down he kissed Randy's cheek whispering, "Fuck you look so good with tears. I wonder if I can make you sob?"

Randy bit his lip and sniffed loudly determined not to give Hunter the pleasure. Pulling back Hunter grinned and twisting the dildo viciously he chuckled, "Oh breaking you is going to be so much fun."

Randy closed his eyes trying to fight the tears, he felt so humiliated. If this ever got out, his life would be over. He felt Hunter moving the dildo again; it was starting to feel good. Randy did not want it to feel good, he liked it better when it burnt and killed his erection. Randy wasn't ready to admit he wanted Hunter to go in with something bigger. That he liked the way he gave head over the way a woman did. He didn't want to give Hunter the satisfaction of know he was starting to crack.

"You're not squirming anymore," Hunter looked up at Randy's turned his and closed eyes. Licking his lips has he saw the stretched bronze tanned neck. "Guess it's time for something bigger," He laughed has Randy's eyes snapped open. Hunter slowly pulled the thin dildo out of Randy and crawled up the chained man's body. "Lick it, bitch."

"I'll lick but I'm not your bitch!" Randy snarled. Reluctantly Randy opened his mouth and gave the dildo that had been in his ass a quick lick.

"You can do better than that," Hunter grabbed his hair and shoved the dildo against his lips. Randy snaked his tongue out again licking his own ass juices off the plastic toy. Randy couldn't believe how erotic he was finding the act but at the same time disgusted with himself.

"Happy?" Randy watched Hunter looking at the pile of toys on the bed.

"I am going to break you," Hunter ran his hand over the various toys. "I know you're liking this, so which one do you want?"

Randy eyed the collection of toys wearily they all looked terrifying. He gave a stuttered breath then growled, "None of them…" he yelled in surprised pain as Hunter slapped him hard across the face.

"No I said choose," snarled Hunter.

Randy blinked back the fresh tears stinging his eyes and on the verge of panic he blurted out, "I don't know! I've never…that one..." he indicated with his head towards the least terrifying toy. It was another dildo, larger than the previous one but by no means the largest on the bed.

"This one?" asked Hunter picking up the blue toy.

Randy gave a reluctant nod.

Hunter weighed the toy in his hand then smiling to himself he trailed the toy along Randy's abs, loving the way the toned flesh rippled in reaction to the soft touch. Chuckling he ran it up toying with Randy's neck dragging the phallic tip along the smooth lines.

Randy sniffed loudly trying to control his emotions.

Then with a sudden burst of movement Hunter tossed the toy aside chuckling, "N'ah for too easy. I think this will be much more fun!"

Randy's eyes nearly burst out of his head as he watched Hunter pick up the evil looking bead stick. He shook his head – he'd heard about those things, heard they hurt like hell and even rip you open if used incorrectly. So the idea of it in the hands of a man as depraved as Hunter literally scared him to death.

Hunter grinned and licking his lips he pressed the first bead against Randy's quivering hole and called, "Open up bitch -the fun is just about to begin."

All Randy wanted to do was close his legs but it was pointless. Hunter would just force them open and then probably chain him to the foot of the bed. Randy felt the tip of the beaded stick brush his entrance causing him to clench his ass in fear.

"The more you do that the more it will hurt. Keep doing it," Hunter pushed in the first bead.

"Hunter please enough, stop," Randy threw his head back and forth. "I'll get you a whore, fuck ten whores, hell they can even be men if you want," Randy gasped his two more beads where inserted.

"The only whore I want is you," Hunter ripped the stick out making Randy scream before ramming it in back up to the fourth bead. "You parade around in that ring with your thigh little trunks with your cock on display. The way you bend over when you make your entrance. You're a male whore with a fucking tramp stamp to prove it," Hunter twisted the stick drawing another scream of pain.

"Stop, god stop!" Randy made a kick at Hunter but all that served to do was make the older man pulled the stick out roughly.

"Ahhh, fuck," Randy felt the tears burn his eyes. Hunter looked down at the pulse hole seeing a small trickle of blood escape. Hunter touched the blood staining his finger tips.

"You're going to bleed a lot more than this," he growled getting ready to put the stick back in.

Randy had never pleaded in his life but he was on the verge of doing it now. He was on the verge of losing all self respect and begging Hunter to stop the torment. He screwed his eyes shut, trying to stifle a scream as Hunter drove the beaded stick in as far as it would go before twisting it hard to the right. Randy felt as his body was being torn apart and yet at the centre of the excruciating pain in the middle of the white heat there was a tiny spark that made him gasp for breath. He bit his lip. No, this was not happening. He was not enjoying the pain. This was sick and wrong and as Hunter twisted the stick again, Randy gasped again, his body reacting in the worse way possible. He heard the mortifying low chuckle then felt the large hand stroke his cock – his cock that was slowly starting to harden. His cock that was betraying him.

"I knew you were a pain slut," chuckled Hunter bending down so he could whispering in Randy's' ear, his lips brushing Randy's cheek, "I'm going to show you just how much you love being my cum slut Randal and you know by the time I finish you'll be begging me for more."

Randy slowly turned and looked at the man who was supposed to be his mentor. The man who was supposed to take care of him and yet was the man currently raping and abusing him. Without even thinking he spat at Hunter's face, watching the spit run down Hunter's cheek randy growled, "I'll never do that!"

"You don't get a choice, cum slut," Hunter bellowed ramming the stick in one last time leaving it in Randy. Hunter moved up to up to sit on Randy's chest his cock inches from Randy's face.

"NO," Randy roared and squirmed around. His movements did nothing but jostle the bead stick embedded in his ass making him wince in pain. Hunter just smirked darkly laughing at the struggling Randal.

"I love it when you squirm," Hunter reached up fingers gazing the new streams of blood coming the handcuffed wrists. Hunter gathered the blood on his fingers and bought his hands to his cock. "Going to cover you slut," Hunter began to work his dick. Randy just bit his lip and pulled hard on the hand cuffs hoping to break them.

But then a thought passed through Randy's mind. _If he cums I'm home free, he'll be spent and tired like the old man he is_. Randy continued to pull on the cuff for show, not wanting Hunter to realize he wanted the older man to orgasm. Randy looked at the angry red head of Hunter's cock, and his own cocked twitched. _No_ his mind screamed at him, but a part of Randy was become excited with anticipation for Hunter's release onto his body.

Hunter fisted his cock, the thick form quivering as he chased his first release of the night. As the cum exploded out of him it splashed up onto Randy' face, covering his nose and eyes. The 2nd shot went further landing in the short hair, while the third small spurt fell on Randy's lips. Hunter grinned and taking a long deep breath, he mused, "Look at you, face covered in my cum. Fuck you look good boy. Now..." he bent down nuzzling his face against Randy's ear he growled, "Lick your lips clean for me, Slut."

Randy was fighting not to cry. He had never felt so humiliated in his life, his face was covered in another man's release he could feel it trickling own his cheeks, he could smell the pure essence of manhood staining his face. And yet to his eternal shame he had never felt so turned on. His own shaft was painfully hard.

"I said. Lick. Your. Lips," growled Hunter, his hand curling around Randy's jaw tilting his head up causing some of the cum to start running the other way.

Randy slowly eased his tongue out and took an exploratory lick. It tasted bitter and he couldn't help the mortifying whimper that escaped his lips.

"All of it," ordered Hunter his eyes glued to Randy's face. He brushed his lips against Randy's ear and murmured, "Oh I can't wait to see the rest of you covered in cum as well, Boy."

Randy's eyes snapped open and he stared in horror at Hunter. His heart sinking as Hunter pulled back the older man drawling, "Ya' didn't think I was done already did you?"

It was only then that Randy noticed Hunter was already hard again.

Randy had the lasting taste of Hunter's release on his tongue. He still was ashamed of himself for liking the taste of it. He's never tasted cum before not even when masturbating himself. He never once dipped his finger into the creamy substance to have a sample. He looked at Hunter's renewed erection and wonder what the older man could possible do now besides fuck him himself. Randy felt his ass clench around the beaded stick in his ass it was starting to no longer hurt and his cock twitching on his abs with excitement.

"What more do you want from me?" Randy said through his teeth trying to hide all signs of pleasure his body was starting to experience.

"Everything," Hunter sneered climbing off the bed. "The real question is what should I do to you next my cum slut? Well, well, look at you boy. Damn your rock hard," Hunter picked up a small item from his bag. "I think I'll keep you that way," Hunter gripped Randy's shaft and pushed a cock ring down over the head.

"Fuck off," Randy threw his head back against the pillows has he felt the ring move down trapping the blood in his penis.

"Stop lying to yourself, Randal," Hunter reached for the stick giving it a turn. "After tonight you'll never want pussy again."

"In your dreams!" spat Randy still trying to ignore the fact that the burning pain in his arse was becoming less painful and more enjoyable.

He struggled against the restraints as Hunter stroked a large hand over his abs and hips the older man eyeing him up like a piece of meat.

"You know I think you're ready for something bigger in that pert little arse of your boys."

"What?" breathed Randy his body tensing as he felt Hunter shift the bead stick in his arse.

Hunter smirked at him before simply ripping the bead stick out. Randy couldn't hold back the scream the move ripped from his throat. Nearly sobbing with the burning pain Randy lashed out with his leg catching Hunter on the thigh. Hunter just laughed and swatted Randy's foot away chuckling, "Easy move too much and you'll just start bleeding even more boy."

He turned away chucking the used bead stick to the side. He gave a loud contented sigh as he drew out another toy. Randy just stared at in horror there was no way that was going anywhere near his body. Seeing the look of sheer panic on Randy's face, Hunter mocked, "You like the look of this Randal? Its one of my favourite toys. Love using this on virgin boys it makes them scream so much."

He knelt one knee on the bed and leaning down he stroked Randy's face asking softly, "You ready for the fucking of your life, Boy?"

Randy didn't reply. He couldn't. His entire focus was taken by the ten inch black dildo in Hunter's hands.

"Hell no," Randy kicked at Hunter again before closings his legs has tight has he could.

"I was hoping that would be your reaction," the older man slide off the bed and when into his bed. Randy shivered and he shoved the ten inch black dildo off the bed with his foot. "Bad boy, that's no way to treat my toys. I mean, I'm being so nice and sharing them with you," Hunter grabbed Randy's right leg. "Time to take these out of the equation," Hunter secured a metal cuff around Randy's ankle and then latched the other end to the foot of the bed. Randy wanted to fight back when the cerebral assassin grabbed his other leg but he knew it was futile. Randy grimaced has he felt the metal circle around his skin and was connected to the bed.

"I give, ok," Randy growled. "I'm done with this, well whatever this is," Randy cringed seeing Hunter wave the black dildo in front of him. "Fuck my career, I don't want this," Randy hissed knowing deep down inside it was a half truth.

"I can see through you, boy," Hunter got in between the eagle spread legs of Randy. "You want this, you just saying all that to try and please me," Hunter came face to face with Randy. "I think you're the best slut I've ever had," Hunter captured Randy's lips in a bruising kiss.

Randy struggled against the kiss, squirming and straining as much as he could against the restraints. Hunter chuckled into the kiss. Pulling back he smirked down at Randy drawling, "Fight all you like boy but I know what you really want…"

He gave another low menacing chuckle and ran his hand down Randy's torso to his groin. Randy followed the hand and whimpered. His cock was hard, rock hard, jutting up proudly from his groin even pulsing slightly as Hunter's hand got closer.

"See your body knows what it likes," mocked Hunter running a single finger along the trembling lengths.

"No!" yelled Randy," No I don't want this. I don't want anything of this…I..." he screamed as Hunter suddenly slapped his cock, the weeping head bobbing obscenely.

"Now we both know that's not true," corrected Hunter. He bent down retrieving the big toy. Running the thick head along the underside of Randy's shaft he smirked and purred, "You know I think this needs a little lube…"

He dragged the toy up Randy's body then rubbed the thick rubber head over Randy's lips ordering, "Open up Slut. Open up that cock sucking mouth and get m'toy all wet for me."

Randy held his lips firmly shut, while a part of him was really starting to want all this his pride would never allow him to admit it. Hunter squeeze his face making his lips open slightly but Randy held his teeth clenched tight as Hunter tried to force the toy in.

"I have no problem breaking your teeth with toy," Hunter snarled. "Open the fuck up!"

Hunter moved and pressed a knee to Randy's throat. The younger man opened his mouth as he gasped for air trying to get Hunter's knee off him. Hunter took advantage of Randy's open mouth thrusting the ten inch black dildo into the un-expecting mouth gagging him.

"Suck," Hunter removed his knee has Randy felt light headed from lack of air. Randy grimaced at the taste of the rubber slowly moving his head up and do the toy doing his best to get it wet. He was trying to get has much spit on large toy because he knew where it was going next and he had to do whatever he could to lessen the upcoming pain.

Hunter pulled the toy out holding it up watching Randy's saliva slide down it. "Happy," Randy panted trying to air into his depleted lungs.

"No. Not until you're screaming out in pleasure," Hunter slid down Randy's body pausing to give a kiss to the base of Randy's cock.

"It will never be in pleasure," Randy turned his head to avoid the honey brown eyes.

"Deny it all you want but right here shows me everything I need to know," Hunter lifted Randy's painful shaft and raked his teeth over the head. Randy then felt the tip of the large toy at his entrance and braced himself for its intrusion.

Hunter grinned watching Randy fight to keep his mouth closed against the scream building in his throat. With a wicked chuckle he pulled the toy back making Randy hiss as the thick head popped out of his abused entrance.

"Oh I'm gonna have fun with this," purred Hunter. Settling down he smirked before easing the head of the toy back in this time pushing it further in than before.

Randy was desperately trying to breathe through his nose biting down on his lower lip to stop himself screaming as the toy pushed further and further in stretching him wider than he had ever been stretched before.

"Let it out," whispered Hunter brushing a surprisingly tender kiss against Randy's thigh, "You know you want to scream just let it out."

Randy shook his head. He was determined not to give hunter the satisfaction but the next moment as Hunter suddenly drove the toy in he couldn't keep quite any longer. He let rip with a loud scream that had Hunter groaning in near orgasmic pleasure. Twisting the toy cruelly Hunter bent over Randy's prone body and claiming Randy's mouth he growled, "Oh you sound so good screaming."

"Stop, god, it hurts," another scream was ripped from Randy's throat as the toy was turning and moving within him.

"No," Hunter bit Randy's earlobe. "Your screams are like the sweetest music," Hunter drew the toy back and slammed it in.

"You'll never break me," Randy hollered. Hunter stilled the toy glaring down at Randy. "Rape me, abuse me, fuck I don't care. I might walk funny in the morning but I will still have my pride," Randy panted. "I will still be Randy Fucking Orton," Randy spat at Hunter.

"Whore," Hunter growled loudly and slapped Randy across the face. "I will break you I will make you beg for this."

"If I beg it will be on my terms," Randy moved his sore jaw. "It will be because I want to and not because you break me," Randy turned to face the older man rage burning in his eyes. "You will never own me, never," Randy could feel the tears stinging his eyes from the pain his body was in. The pain he was enjoying but did not want his enjoyment known. Randy would keep his pride, when this was over he'd flip off Hunter and walk out with his head held high.

"I'm going to make you bleed, bitch," Hunter gripped Randy's throat and throttled him. In that moment Randy realized if he made it out of here alive it would be a miracle.

"I think it's time we stepped it up a gear," growled Hunter suddenly releasing Randy's throat.

Gasping for air Randy tried to blink the tears away. Frowning he managed to asked, What do you…"

Hunter just smiled at him then, before Randy could think, he ripped the toy out of Randy's body. The scream that echoed around the room made Hunter purr with enjoyment. Licking the blood-soaked toy he smirked at Randy murmuring, "Damn you taste good."

"You sick bastard…" hissed Randy watching with disgust as Hunter savoured the toy.

Flinging the toy away Hunter knelt on the bed then reached up and unhooked the handcuffs. For a brief fleeting moment Randy thought he was free. He thought that maybe Hunter had had enough but then to his total horror he found himself flipped over and his hands re-fixed to the headboard.

The new position was terrifying. Not only did he feel more exposed and vulnerable then ever before but lying on his front he couldn't see what Hunter was doing.

He felt the mattress dip then the warm heat of Hunter near him. Hunter gave a low growling chuckle and stroking Randy's back, he drawled, "Damn that really is one fuckable arse…"

He sighed happily and began stroking and caressing the two firm round globes of Randy's arse. Randy bit his lip trying desperately to stop his natural instinct to push back into the almost tender caresses. Instead he bit into the bicep trying to control his fear with pain.

Hunter chuckled then leaning over he whispered in Randy's ear, "You better like the taste of your own flesh slut because by the time I finish fucking you you'll be tasting more than just your arm."

Randy stared wide-eyed at him but said nothing.

Randy felt the bed shift and he knew Hunter was no longer on it. He tried to crane his neck to see what his captor was doing, not knowing was worst than knowing in his mind. "So you're going to fuck me now," Randy said defiantly trying to mask his fear and the touch of long he had for this violation.

"I've got to warm you up first boy," Randy heard something slapping in Hunter's hand and felt his body go ridged. "I like a nice warm ass to fuck," Hunter swung and hit Randy's ass hard with a riding crop leaving a nice dark red welt.

"Oh fuck," Randy hollered out in pain has the next blow went across his thighs.

"You've got such nice thighs," Hunter growled. "I should coat them in oil. Or better yet blood," Hunter smashed the crop into Randy's legs splitting the skin open letting the red crimson spill out over them. "Beautiful but you need more."

"Fuck no, stop you win!" Randy began begging. Fuck his pride, fuck his career with all this he would be lucky to walk again. He would be lucky not to be covered in scars. The crop descended again hitting his right check, making a smaller cut in it.

"I'm broken! Please! Just stop! I'm begging you!" Randy blinked back the tears in his eyes and the shame in his mind as his hard cock brushed the bed sheets.

"About time you begged whore," Hunter licked the riding crop. "But you don't want it to stop do you?" Hunter reached under Randy's body and stroked the painfully hard shaft.

"Just stop, I don't want this," Randy sobbed into the pillow feeling defeat his pride slipping away.

"Awww Randal are you crying again?" teased Hunter loving the broken sobs escaping Randy's lips.

"Please…" begged Randy not caring about anything except making the pain stop, "Please.. I'm begging you...I'll…I'll do anything but please...please…"

Hunter's face was creased by a board grin. Without speaking he leant down and licked at Randy's face lapping up the tears. Savoring them like a fine wine he whispered, "You look beautiful when you beg."

Randy glared at him but the pain from the caning and the sheer humiliation of begging had sapped the heat from the stare. Hunter smiled – almost benevolently – then stroking the short hair he mewed, "You do realize I'm gonna make you feel good?"

"How the fuck are you gonna do that!" spat Randy his voice thick with tears and pain.

"Oh you have no idea the things I can do to you Slut," chuckled Hunter running his hand down Randy's back, "I can make you feel so good…or.." his voice dropped back into the mocking growl and as he pressed his thumb into a thick welt making Randy scream all over again he chuckled, "I can make you scream like that. Your choice, Slut. Obey every single order I give and I will give you the best sex ever. Disobey me or take a second to long to obey and I will shatter your body and sprit.

Randy stared at him in broken horror. The tears started to fall again because suddenly he knew no matter which path he chose he was literally and figuratively screwed.

Should he take the high road and let the pain continue or take the low road? The low road that meant giving in, that meant taking the chance that Hunter would be a man of his word and what followed would feel good. Randy trembled as he felt Hunter lightly touching one of the caning welts. "I want your word."

"My word about what?" Hunter rumbled pushing a little more on the welt.

"That If I submit and obey you that…" Randy just couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.

"That I'll give you the best fuck you will ever have?" Hunter leaned down and licked on of the cuts the crop had made. "I can give it but would you trust it? Would you trust your new master?"

"You will never be my master," Randy growled. All Randy got in response was the crop lashing down on his back.

"I will make it all better, give you ever thing just submit you bitch," Hunter swung again make and opposite mark on Randy's back so the two marks combined formed an X. "Beautiful," he caressed the very symbolic mark now emblazed on Randy's back.

Randy just clung to the cuff whimpering the word was on the tip of his tongue. The word that might make all the pain lessen but the word his pride wouldn't let him say, _Master_.

Hunter traced the newly emblazoned X on Randy's back. Then giving a cruel smile he leant down and whispered, "Of course if you don't submit then I may just have to call in back up. I may just have to give Dave and Ric a call…" he chuckled at the hitch in Randy's breath and the look of sheer terror that flooded the ice grey eyes.

"See I know for a fact they'd love to get a taste of you like this," growled Hunter, his finger trailing down the bloody marks, pressing into them just enough to make Randy squirm and gasp in pain.

"I know Dave's been dying to get a taste of you. You should hear the things he says he wants to do to you kid...fuck they make even my stomach turn," he gave a low menacing chuckle, adding, "So if that's how you want it maybe I should I just call them get to come and help me…" he paused then grinding his thumb in the nearest welt he snarled, "Break. You. Apart."

Randy screamed in pure agony and screwed his eyes shut. For the first time in his life he was truly terrified. While Hunter might be the one currently torturing him, he did at least think the older man had the sense to not actually kill or maim him. But Dave – Dave he had no such confidence in and besides which he hated that man with a vengeance. The idea of Dave touching him at all, let alone in the way Hunter was currently touching him, was sickening. And as for the idea of Ric getting hold of him - he didn't even want to think about that.

"Or you can just submit and accept me as your master," whispered Hunter, his voice scarily soft, his tongue lapping erotically at Randy's ear, "You can just say you submit and I will make everything feel so good…"

He paused to kiss Randy's neck, for the first time that night touching Randy with something akin to tenderness. It was just a tiny teasing taste of what might be if Randy could just open his mouth.

"Your choice, Slut," whispered Hunter, "and you've got five seconds to decide between heaven and or hell. Starting…now!"

Randy bit his lip the five seconds felt like an eternity for him. His choice - say the word and be broken or hold his pride and be physically broken apart when Hunter brought his stable mates the room. Hunter was malicious to him but he had no idea what the others would do. The thought of the being violated by Ric and Dave was not something he wanted to contemplate. No, with Hunter it was different. Hunter may be brutalizing his body in ways he never dreamt but there was something more to it an underlying trust he was developing. Trust he was gaining from the small brush he would feel on his skin, the way that Hunter wanted him hard, the way he kept trying to get him to admit he was enjoying it which he was humiliated to think he was.

Hunter stared at the X ripe and red on Randy's back. He was giving more than five seconds he was begin kind. Did Randy understand why yet, why Hunter was conditioning him for such sexual torture? Hunter's grip tightened around the crop, why won't Randy submit it was for his own good for his protection? Hunter knew the boys all wanted a taste of young Randy Orton, but if Hunter took him for himself they wouldn't dare touch him. Hunter would keep Randy for himself mould him in the image of a dominate male and set him loose on the world to select his own sexual protégée.

"You brought this on yourself, I gave you time to decide, Slut," Hunter raised the crop ready to hit Randy's ass as hard his could to break the flesh wide open. His hand started its descent down to the firm soft flesh and Randy let the words fall from his mouth.

"No please…Master please," Hunter stop the crop only a hair away from Randy's ass.

"What did you say?" breathed hunter not sure he'd actually heard the words.

"Please…" begged Randy, "Ma…mas…master…"

Hunter smiled – the first real smile of the night – and slowly lowered the cane. Letting the tip stroke along the line of Randy's body, he drew in a deep breath, secretly pleased Randy had finally given in. Not that he was going to let Randy know that. Instead he schooled his face into a harsh scowl. Resting one knee on the bed, he bent down and turned Randy's head to look at him. Smirking at the terrified man, he grinned and murmured, "You took ten seconds to decide, Bitch. That's five seconds too long…"

"No...please…" begged Randy his face flooding with fear, "Please …you've no idea...please…" he started to struggle not caring about the pain ripping through his beaten and bloodied body, "Please god..Master please…"

Hunter sighed happily loving the way Randy said Master. Hushing Randy softly he stroked the tear streaked face and soothed, "Shhh easy, easy Slut. You'll hurt yourself and I don't want that. The only who gets to hurt you from now on is me. The only person allowed to touch you, allowed to see you naked is me…"

He bent down even further. Pressing his lips against Randy's he claimed a hard kiss ravaging Randy's mouth, loving the lack of resistance and the unconscious way Randy was kissing him back as well. Pulling back slowly he licked Randy's lips then growled, "You're mine bitch - all mine"

He stared into the ice blue eyes and added with a wicked smile, "And now that you've realized your true place...I thinks its time for the real fun to begin, don't you…Slave?"

Randy closed his eyes and lowered his head in shame for giving in. "Yes, master," he whispered. Hunter tilted Randy's head up to kiss the abused and bruised lips.

"Kiss back," Hunter ordered not breaking the kiss. Randy moved his lips with the kiss as it got rougher and more intense Hunter dipping his tongue into Randy's mouth. Their tongues stroking together in the sexual dance until Hunter pull back to get air. Randy put his head on the pillow panting trying to unravel everything he felt in that kiss with the older man. Everything the older man was showing him. Hunter's hands ran down over Randy's back and up over the curve of Randy's buttocks. Hunter kneaded the firm bruised cheeks like dough while Randy fought back a moan. "Let it out slave, I want to hear it."

"Master," Randy let the moan go from his lips. Randy did his best to relax has he felt a finger go into his already stretched and bleeding hole. "You don't have to," Randy exhaled feeling a second. He was sure the toys Hunter had opened him wide enough to take the older man's cock in.

"Oh I'm not going to fuck you yet my little bitch," Hunter laughed adding a third finger. "I'm going to make your body sing in exotic pain," Randy felt the three fingers being pulled out. Randy looked over his shoulder the best he could and was sure he saw Hunter squeezing his four fingers together coating them in lubricate.

"That's too many," Randy tried to closes his legs but his attempt was futile his legs were still restrained.

"You think fours too many? Wait till I get to five," Hunter let a dark laugh go.

Randy started to shake in pure fear as he watched Hunter lubricating the large hand.

"No," he whispered, "Please…I've never taken anything I…fuck I..."

"Shhh," soothed Hunter smiling almost benevolently, "Now did I say you could speak, huh?" He waited for Randy to shake his head then continued, "No I didn't. So for that..." he just smashed his palm onto Randy's already bruised buttocks, making the younger man arch with renewed agony.

"Now," ordered Hunter settling himself on the edge of the bed, "This may sting at first, Sweetheart, but it's gonna feel so good as well...for me anyway," he added with an almost cruel chuckle.

Then before Randy could think he felt Hunter push all four fingers into his virgin hole. The pain was intense but not unbearable. Not yet. He tried breathing though his nose trying to force himself to relax. He felt Hunter's other hand rubbing the small of his back as the older man pumped his fingers in and out of his body, burying them up to the full knuckle with each inward drive. Randy gave little yelping screams his body starting to hurt beyond belief. Then it was gone. Sobbing with relief he looked back over his shoulder and froze. Hunter was lubricating his whole hand, the clear liquid dripping down his wrist and forearm.

Catching the look on Randy's face Hunter winked at him and purred, "Oh this is gonna be fun."

As he balled his fist and started to press inwards Randy simply let go. He simply started screaming as Hunter's fist tried to force its way into his body, the large paw trying to break through his tight virgin muscles.

Randy let the screams rip from his throat he thought he might pass out from the pain as the fist pushed into him opening him to an impossible wideness. Randy wanted to beg Hunter to stop but knew there was no use it would only make the older man do something worse if that was even possible. Randy knew he had to play the obedient slave as humiliating and pain full as it was. Randy tired to keep his legs open for his new master hating that he'd given and submitted like this letting his beautiful body be raped and pillaged like this for the sake of his career.

Hunter smiled darkly watching his hand disappear in the virgin hole, his new property. He had threatened to invite the other members of evolution but it had just been a ploy to get Randy to agree to be his new slave. Hunter loved only see his wrist and no longer his hand feeling his hand surrounded in the warm wet and slick fleshy hole it was an intoxicating sight. Hunter had planned this night for so long waited and bided his time to get Randy alone like this to make the young man submit.

Hunter had hand picked Randy to be his successor. He had made a special trip to OVW in search for new members for his stable. He knew he wanted brawn and a protégé, but he never expected to find someone like Randy. When he saw Randy something clicked in him like a switch he had found the one he wanted as his own servant personally slave much like the members of the clique did to him long ago. Only he didn't want to share Randy, no, he would keep the young man all to himself.

"God, Fuck," Randy screamed as Hunter turned the fist slightly. Yes, Hunter wanted to keep all those screams and that beautiful body in his bed and let no one touch what was now his.

"I bet you wish I would push it in further," Hunter whisper lowly flexing his fist a little.

Randy screamed in pure agony as Hunter pushed in further. He'd never felt anything so painful so degrading and yet in the middle of all the pain, in the midst of all the humiliation there was something he couldn't name something that made him want this. He sobbed biting down into his lower lip splitting. As fresh blood flowed into his mouth he twisted round and locking eyes with hunter he pleaded, "Please…please…"

Hunter didn't reply. He just smiled then opened his fist that was buried deep inside Randy's body. As Randy screamed Hunter heard the hitch in the scream and the slight change. As he flicked his fingers again Randy's whole body shudder around him. He stroked Randy's lower back with his free hand loving the way Randy's back arched and undulated under his touch. Flicking his fingers again he rubbed the little nub of nerves making Randy shudder.

"What the fu…" gasped Randy staring wide eyed at Hunter not understanding what the intense feelings shooting through him where.

"That..." growled Hunter leaning down and kissing Randy's tear streaked cheek, "...is your prostate and it can make you fly." he pressed it again loving the gasp of surprised pained pleasure that the move ripped from Randy's hoarse throat.

"Stop…please..." begged Randy his body now racked by conflicting feelings. The sheer agony of being fisted fighting against the overwhelming feelings of his prostate being stimulated.

"Ask me properly," growled Hunter nipping at Randy's ear, "Ask me like the little bitch you are."

Randy hesitated. He wanted to the pain to stop but despite everything he was still Randy Orton he still had his pride. He didn't know what to do. The two warring sides of his mind wouldn't agree on the next course of action. Slowly he raised his eyes and looked directly at Hunter.

Seeing the conflict in the grey eyes Hunter grinned wickedly and purred, "Too late."

And with that he simply twisted the hand buried inside Randy, making the younger man scream in total and utter agony. As Randy's head fell to the side and his body went limp, Hunter just gave a low rumbling chuckle, loving the fact he'd actually made Randy pass out.

Hunter frowned having his fist was no long fun if he couldn't hear the young man's cries of pain. Hunter carefully removed his hand from Randy's destroy hole. "So beautiful," Hunter cupped Randy's ass cheeks keeping them apart so he could stare at the gapping blood hole. "For all this my protégée I will reward you," Hunter lowered his head so his brown eyes could gaze into the blood soak cavern.

Slowly Hunter's tongue came out to lick his dry lips wetting them nicely. Hunter inched closer to Randy's open entrance inhaling the scent of tattooed man loving the metallic smell of the blood he just had to taste it. His tongue moved on its own lapping at the outer rim soothing the burning stretched flesh in warm saliva. Hunter groaned at the taste of Randy's blood it was so sweet dripping from his virgin hole Randy's most sacred place.

Hunter kissed the side of Randy's ass clef and stuck his tongue deep within the hole lavishing the battered walls with his warm tongue while Randy was unconscious. However Randy's body was reacting his hips slowly rising welcoming Hunter's tongue deeper. Randy's cock slowly stirring his body in sleep betraying him on what he was trying to resist when his was awake. Hunter smiled at Randy's body's appreciation of the rimming it was receiving.

"Only the best for my slave," Hunter squeezed Randy's cheeks deciding how he wanted to proceed.

Hunter let his hands wander over the ruined back his finger tracing the large X he had cut into the pristine skin. With a soft smile he bent down and pressed an almost loving kiss into the centre of the mark murmuring, "I'm going take such good care of you."

Slowly – almost regretfully – he pushed himself up off the bed and padded into the bathroom. Filling the prepared bowl with hot water, he grabbed the sponge and walked back to the bed. Carefully he reached up and undid the cuffs lowering Randy's arms. With a soft smile he stroked Randy's hair then lifting the soaked sponge he stared to carefully clean the wounds on the back. Hunter stepped back wanting to see what Randy would do first.

Randy started to move but almost instantly the pain was overwhelming. He gasped as his wrecked body refused to obey him. Sinking back to the mattress he gave a strangled sigh flinching as Hunter suddenly came into view. Eyeing the older man nervously, he murmured, "Please I...I…"

"Shhhh," Hunter sank down beside the bed. Reaching over he stroked Randy's cheek, ordering softly, "Shh don't move." He smiled indulgently, asking, "How are you feeling. Ready for round 2?"

The look of pure fear that flooded Randy's face made Hunter burst out laughing.

Hunter let his hand softly caress Randy's thigh. "Easy boy, round tow is something far softer." Hunter's voice was soft and gentle unlike the evil and wicked tone it had carried earlier. Randy's mind was in a fog still trying to come too from passing out in all that pain. He felt his anus flexing and burning trying to return to its rightful shape and size. It was hurting but it was nothing like the immense pain that he had tried to endure when the whole of Hunter's fist had been within him.

Randy felt the warm wash cloth gently washing the blood away from his inner thighs. Why was the man that an hour earlier was ripping his body in two, now being so nice to him now? He just didn't getting it and he was too tired to ask Hunter. Randy flicked his wrist realizing they were now longer hand cuffed. Quickly he tried his feet to find they were still restrained. "Why?" Randy whispered his voice dry and cracked. Randy didn't expect a response instead he tucked his arms under his head like a make shift pillow.

"Shhh, save your strength," Hunter laughed softly, letting his tongue trail the red X on Randy's back. Randy bit his lip not wanting anything else to slip from his mouth while Hunter was cleaning and sensually groping him. He could feel the brown eyed man's lips kissing his tattoo, tracing its lines to soothe him but all it did was frustrate Randy as to why he was receiving such kindness now. Randy just didn't trust it.

He felt Hunter pull back then the older man appeared din his line of sight carrying what looked like a glass of water. Frowning at the glass Randy flicked Hunter a mistrusting glance then croaked, "What is…"

"Water," explained Hunter gently easing Randy's head up and holding the glass to his lips. When Randy refused to drink Hunter chuckled adding indulgently, "Its just water. Don't worry I haven't spiked it or anything. Beside do you really think I need to drug you to make you obey me?"

Randy glared at him then realising his throat really was burning dry and opened his crack and abused lips and slowly sipped down the cool liquid.

Once he was satisfied Randy had taken enough liquid Hunter eased him back down to the pillow, the large hand absently stroking the back of Randy's head. Setting the glass down him sank onto the edge of the bed and waited. He didn't have to wait long before Randy growled, "What's happening? Why are you suddenly being nice to me?"

Hunter smirked and letting his hand roam over the abused and broken body in font of him he murmured, "Think of it as a reward."

"A reward? For what?"

"Passing the test," replied Hunter. He looked down at Randy and smirked adding, "For proving yourself worthy of being my protégé in the ring…" he paused then leaning down flicked his tongue over Randy's lips adding with a slight growl "…and my personal slave out of it."

Randy looked down at the bed defeated while he knew now his career would sky rocket he was now the bitch of Hunter to do whatever the older man wanted. "Does this mean only in private or in public too."

"Private no one will know," Hunter placed a soft kiss to Randy's neck. "You'll have gold around your waist in no time. You'll be dominate in the ring and backstage. Everyone will think your accomplishing it on your own while behind the scenes I'll pull the strings," Hunter's hot breath tickled Randy's ear. "But fuck up and I will humiliate you and destroy you. You are my personal servant at night when I call you will do everything I say."

"Fine," Randy closed his eyes at least no one would know his shame. Randy mouth was still dry he saw that water on the night table but knew even his long limbs couldn't reach it. He knew he needed to ask and had to get us to saying things like this to the older man. "Master," Randy kept his head bow. "I would like another drink please," Randy's words barely audible.

Hunter said nothing and gave Randy another drink stroking the damp matted hair on Randy's head. "You took a lot of punishment already tonight are you feeling a bit better?" Randy was still confused by the warmth Hunter was showing him now as opposed to earlier.

"Yes master but I would like to move my legs," Randy was worried about the response he would get.

"You're free to move," replied Hunter sitting back as he replaced the glass on the table.

He was watching randy closely and Randy knew he was seeing if he made a break for it. Truth was Randy could barely move. His back and thighs stung and throbbed from the lashing he's taken and his arse god his arse felt as if it was on fire. But despite the pain he moved slowly stretched his cramped legs. He whimpered and gasped as his body objected to the movement.

Hunter watched him a moment stroking his chin then sinking down into a crouch so he could look into Randy's eyes he tilted his head slightly and asked, "You want me to make you feel better?"

Randy didn't reply he just stared wearily at the older man waiting for the pain waiting for more humiliation.

Hunter grin and reaching over he cupped Randy's face chuckling "Damn it Boy - fear looks so good on you."

He straightened up then ordered, "Come on get your gorgeous broken body into the bathroom. I need to get you cleaned up. I'm damned if I'm gonna let you go to sleep next to me caked in blood."

Randy slowly sat up then as he dangled his legs over the edge of the bed he suddenly realized what Hunter had said. His head snapped up and he exclaimed, "Sleep next to you....I...I'm staying here?"

Hunter was already at the bathroom door as Randy asked his question. Glancing back over his shoulder he just grinned and replied, "Oh you didn't think this was over did you Boy?"

Randy looked away from Hunter's brown eyes, thinking that sharing a bed with the older man wouldn't be that bad. It was just to sleep and in the morning they would have to go back to normal until tomorrow night. A chill ran up his spine after tonight was there really anything more horrifying or shocking that Hunter could possible do to his body. Randy wasn't sure. Slowly Randy planted his feet on the floor rising to stand the pain shooting through his legs was agonizing. He took a step forward and fell to the floor. "Fuck," he growled not liking being helpless.

Hunter just laughed going to Randy and scooping the younger man up in his arms carrying him bridal style. "My poor little slave," Randy glared at Hunter as they entered the bathroom. Hunter set Randy's sore and pain ridden body into the porcelain bath tub. He turned on the water adjusting it till he had it a nice warm temperature before putting the stopper in letting it fill around Randy.

"I can bath myself," Randy spoke softly when Hunter approached him with body wash and a sponge. Hunter said nothing and knelt by the edge of the tub placing a sweet kiss to Randy's temple.

"This is my treat to you, besides," Hunter stood. "I'm getting in with you."

Randy's head shot up and he stared at Hunter not sure how to react to that. However at that moment the warm water reached the first of the lash marks on his thighs and he gave a stuttered gasped. His entire body going rigid as new waves of discomfort started to flow through him.

"Move forward," ordered Hunter.

Randy obeyed gasping as his body objected. He glanced round and found himself face to groin with Hunters semi hard cock. Absently he wetted his lips his eyes glued to the thick cock that so far had refused to actually fuck him.

"Don't worry," chuckled Hunter ruffling Randy's hair as he stepped into the bath, "You'll get more than a taste of him shortly."

Randy turned his head away, blushing violently as he realised he'd been caught staring at his masters cock. He froze as he felt Hunter's legs slide either side of him and suddenly he was trapped held in place by the large limbs. He hung his head not sure what to do not sure if he should lean back and get some relief from the water slowly working its way up his broken back or if he should just remain sitting the way he was. His dilemma was solved when Hunter murmured, "Turn round and lean on me."

Randy glanced over his shoulder and frowned.

"Come on," ordered Hunter indicating with his large hand for Randy to snuggled into him, "It'll ease the pressure on your back and I can clean you at the same time."

Randy hesitated then realising it really was the only way to escape the discomfort of the water he slowly and very reluctant he turned around lay down so he was lying against Hunter, the older man totally supporting his weight. Without thinking Randy slid his arms around Hunter's waist pulling him closer. It was only as his hips ground against Hunter's hardening cock and the soft almost mocking laughter that escaped Hunter's lips that he realised what he had done.

As he went to pull back Hunter just caught his chin and tilting it up he grinned and murmured, "Well well. You really are an eager little slut, aren't Randal!"

Before Randy could protest Hunter just bent down and kissed him, ravaging his mouth without mercy

Randy fought the kiss at first but his mind flashed back to what he had unhappily agreed to so he stopped. Relaxing into the he allowed Hunter to plunder his mouth the older man's tongue stroking his lovingly while his teeth nipped at Randy's sore and cracked lower lip. Hunter pulled back from the kiss grinning while Randy frowned. Hunter pulled Randy closer and stroked the young man's hair bring the sponge up to gentle soap up the abused back.

"Fuck," Randy murmured as his body tensed the sponge cleaning the X mark on his back. Hunter moved the sponge up and down coating Randy's back in rich lather. He loved the way Randy would quiver in his arms hardening at the broken man he held. Every so often Randy would tense just enough to bring their cocks into contact both of them starting to get harder at the brief touch.

"That easing the pain?" Hunter put the sponge down to cup his hands and let water run down Randy's back.

"A little," Randy shifted and reluctantly rested his head on Hunter's shoulder brushing the blond hair out of his way.

"Good," Hunter checked Randy's back now that it was clean. Satisfied Hunter picked up the sponge dipping it under the water. "Time to clean what I intend on taking," Randy let a whimper go as the foam sponge touched his ass.

He screwed his eyes shut biting his lip as he felt the large hand moving over his abused backside. Hunter chuckled and bruising a kissing against Randy's hair he chuckled, "Relax boy I'm not gonna hurt you."

Randy let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding. A Hunter started to soap and sponge his abused backside he pressed his face into the crook of Hunter's neck. He felt the older man hesitate a moment and then heard Hunter murmur, "Damn it this feels good."

"What does?" asked Randy nervously.

"That," replied Hunter, a hand coming up to stroke Randy's hair, "You pressing against me like this, your breath against my neck." He gave a soft chuckle then gave a loud stinging slap to Randy's' backside making the younger man yelp in pained surprise.

Snapping his head up Randy glared at him hissing, "What the hell..."

Hunter just grinned at him and kneaded the abused buttocks the large hands covering the firm round globes with his hands. Pulling Randy closer he undulated his hips grinding into Randy's thigh. The hitch in Randy's breath was far too audible and with a wicked grin Hunter shifted his hold. One hand slid down further, a single finger sliding along the abused crack. Randy tightened his grip around Hunter's waist, his face pressing into Hunter's neck, his body almost singing with tension as he felt the finger swirl around his abused entrance.

"Say it," breathed Hunter nuzzling his face against Randy's hair, "I want to hear my eager little slut say it."

Randy closed his eye as the finger just teasing touched the rim he couldn't believe he actually wanted to say it. To tell Hunter he wanted him inside him he felt so ashamed of himself for allowing his pride to be stripped from him like this. However he would no longer deny in his mind the fact he was enjoying the older man's touch and abuse. Randy finally sighed and gave in, "Touch me master."

Hunter smiled letting his finger breach the tender hold letting the warm water go up inside of Randy's body. Randy gasped has the finger crooked and hit a tender spot. Hunter withdrew the finger and soaped up his hands before retuning with the same finger. The soap stung the inner walls of Randy as it disinfected the cuts Hunter had caused but it wasn't unbearable.

Randy let his head rest on Hunter's shoulders closing his eyes still feeling tired from all that had been done to him. He let a soft moan go rocking on the finger enjoying his special cleaning.

"Is it just my touch you want?" Hunter removed his finger again reaching pulling the plug to allow the water to drain around it. Randy knew he was now a slave he had to give the answer Hunter wanted and it was slowly become the answer he wanted.

"No," Randy said softly giving in he was just too tired to care for the moment. "I want whatever you want," the drain gurgled has the last of the water drained around them leaving them sitting wet and dripping in the now empty bathtub.

Hunter smirked at the broken boy resting against him. Stroking his hand over Randy's abused back he murmured, "See I was right. You are a smart boy."

Forcing Randy to sit up he climbed out of the tub. Grabbing the large towel he quickly dried himself off then turned and looked at Randy. Chuckling softly he held a hand out and ordered, "Come on out the tub. Let get you dried off."

Randy glared at the hand then taking the large paw in his one hand he used it to haul his broken body up to his feet. He hissed loudly gritting his teeth as his body resented the sudden movement. The pain was less intense than before but it was there nonetheless. His arse and insides burnt from the abuse Hunter had lavished on him and the cuts along his back stung. He steadied himself against the wall then gripping Hunters hand he stepped out of the tub. Stumbling slightly he landed heavily against Hunter instantly wrapping his arms around the older man, clinging to him as he fought to keep his feet.

"Never thought you'd be so clingy," mocked Hunter chuckling at the look of defiance Randy gave him. Still giggling to himself Hunter grabbed another towel and to Randy's complete confusion he started to tenderly towels him down even going so far as to kneel down and dry off Randy's legs. Standing up Hunter patted Randy's backside and ordered, "Go and get into bed. I'll be in in a moment."

Randy hesitated then realising he had no choice he glance at Hunter and nodded trying desperately to ignore the amused smile curling Hunter's lips.

Hunter watch Randy exit the bad room staring at the branded X on his back wondering if it would scare that flawless body. Hunter looked at himself in the mirror wondering if he was being too soft on the boy because he was never show any tenderness by the clique when he became a member. "I'm not them," Hunter glared at his reflection. He would teach Randy to be a hard strong man, however he will show him the one thing he was never given compassion but only a little. "You'll understand one day boy when you select your protégé."

Randy looked at the bed not sure which side to take. He looked at the blood stained comforter deciding to rip it off the bed and toss it to the side of the room. "I highly doubt he'd want to sleep in my blood," Randy shook his. "Then again," he felt the pain throb through his body.

Randy selected a side and climbed under the covers amazed to note it wasn't the regular hotel sheets touching his skin but cool black silk sheets caressing his battered body. Randy reclined on the bed wanting to close his eyes but knew that may result in a punishment.

"You look comfy," Hunter stepped out into the bedroom grinning

"Yeah well I don't feel it!" snapped Randy his mouth working before his brain could stop it.

Hunter's face slowly hardened. Cracking his neck slightly he growled, "What did you just say?"

Realising his mistake Randy tried to sit up calling, "I'm sorry I...I..." with the obvious humiliation visible on his face he bowed his head and murmured, "I'm sorry Master."

Hunter fought to keep the smile off his face. Instead he stalked across to the bed and stood at the side glowering down at Randy. Without warning his hand lashed out and grabbing Randy's' chin he forced him to look up at him. With his fingers digging into Randy's flesh he growled, "Watch your mouth Boy. Remember who you are speaking to."

Randy frowned then to his horror he realised Hunter was stroking his cock and to his shame Randy couldn't take his eyes of the slowly growing shaft. He glanced up and as he realised what Hunter was planning to do he tried to shake his head but the large hand was too tight around his jaw.

"Guess what, Slut," snarled Hunter, "I don't think I'm actually ready to go to sleep yet."

Randy didn't see the slap coming. As he was sent sideways, Hunter just crawled onto the bed and straddled the now struggling Randy. Reaching down he grabbed Randy's head and snarled, "Seems I need to teach your mouth how to behave."

Then before Randy could think Hunter simply stroked his semi hard cock across his lips then plunged it in, loving the way Randy chocked and spluttered as he started to fuck his mouth without mercy.

If Randy had thought he was out of the woods for the night how wrong he was he held his eyes shut willing this abuse to be over. It didn't work. Randy did his best to breathe through his nose so not to suffocate the hot cock driving in and out of his mouth. However it was difficult to focus on the breathing because he knew if he did put his best effort into sucking Hunter off the older man would only punish him more and Randy just did not want that.

Randy made sure to push the flat of his tongue up putting pressure so the cock would get the friction from its texture. Randy opened his eyes and stared up at Hunter whose head was thrown back moan every time his cock hit the back of Randy's throat. "Such a good slut," Hunter praised him. Randy let a groan go from his throat when Hunter pulled back holding his mouth open to run the wet head of his dick on Randy's tongue. Randy could taste the salt taste of Hunter pre cum and wanted to close burry his head in the pillows because he was like the taste more and more with each passing flick on the swollen head on his tongue. "Like that boy?"

"Yes, Master," Randy answered before the shaft was plunge down his throat about.

"Maybe, I'll give you a drink," Hunter roared.

Randy's eyes napped open and he stared in horrified fascination as Hunter started to fist his shaft, the tip smacking into Randy's open mouth, grazing his tongue and lower lip with each upwards thrust. Randy balled his fists in the sheet – he didn't want this. He didn't want to taste another man's cum and yet somewhere deep instead he knew to his eternal shame he wanted it. Suddenly all rational thought was shattered as Hunter came with a loud rolling growl. As stream after stream of hot substance splashed into his mouth and his chin Randy started to gag.

"Don't' swallow!" ordered Hunter roughly. He was breathing heavily the massive chest rising and falling with the aftershock of orgasm.

Randy tried to obey but he really was struggling, the thick hot liquid was pooling on his tongue and throat and it was killing him not to swallow.

Hunter smiled maliciously and reaching down he lifted Randy's head before bending down and claiming the choking mans mouth for a hard kiss. Randy bought his hands up struggling to get free his hands gripping the thick shoulders. Hunter didn't react to that he was too busy scoping all of his release into his mouth. As he pulled back Randy saw a dribble of cum escaping Hunters mouth, frowning at the depravity of the act, he suddenly gasped in pure and utter surprise when Hunter spat the gathered cum into his face.

Randy lay gasping in mortified shock, his face covered in a mix of cum and spit. With a growl Hunter knelt on the bed and whispered in Randy's ear, "That's what happens to little bitches who forget their fucking place. Now turn over and present your arse to me, Bitch."

Randy went to wipe the mixture from his eyes but Hunter just grabbed his arms pinning them to the mattress. "Please, I can't see," Randy wanted to growl but had to force his words to sound like a mew.

"No this it's your punishment," Hunter let go of the arms. "No turn you slut so I can see what is mine," Hunter gave a squeeze to Randy's balls. Randy winced in pain and obeyed slowly rolling over so his battered back and ass was revealed once again to his new master. "On all fours."

Randy rose up on to his knees bracing his arms just below the pillow he could feel the cum and saliva dripping off his face and down onto the pillow. Randy wanted nothing more than to rub his face against the soft fluffy pillow to get the cum off his face and out of his eyes.

Hunter's hands began roaming Randy's back putting pressure on the bruise and the X cut making gasps and groans of pain come from Randy. Slowly Hunter pulled his hands down over Randy's ass spreading the cheeks so he could stare at the still stretched hole that was bright red pink from the earlier abuse.

"All mine," Hunter roared and grabbed Randy's hair shoving his face into the pillow.

Randy gasped trying to breathe as Hunter pushed his face further and further into the pillow. He was starting to struggle his natural instincts taking over. He heard a low menacing chuckle and then a large hand connected with his already bruised backside. The blow made him scream into the pillow. The second and third blows ripped equally loud screams from him and without even realising it he was starting to sob, his tears mixing with the drying cum and saliva on his face.

Behind him Hunter was smirking cruelly. While he might be indulgent he was still a cruel master. His years with the Clique had taught him pain first and pleasure second. Keeping his hand on the back of Randy's neck he lent forward folding over the bruised and broken back to whisper in Randy's ear, "You know what happens next, bitch? I'm gonna fuck you like the little whore you've become. Because that's what you are, Randal, you're my whore to do what I want with when I want with."

Randy managed to turn to his head and he looked despairingly at Hunter tears of pain humiliation and fear burning his eyes. And it was a sight that made Hunter groan in sheer blood fuelled lust. Licking his lips he pulled back then without even bothering to wet his cock, he simply lined himself up then plunged into Randy's terrified body.

Randy let a scream rip from his throat has Hunter's cock rammed in and out of his abused hole. His body was laced with a burning pain that shot down his legs all the way to his curling toes and he liked it. Randy keep crying out with every stroke just giving up on resisting and just giving Hunter exactly what the older man wanted.

"That's a good slut," Hunter rumbled as his balls slapped Randy's backside. His hands shoved Randy's shoulders down driving him further down into the mattress. Randy tuned his head to the side so he would not suffocate in the pillow that had stains of cum on it.

Hunter adjusted his hands removing them from Randy's shoulders he placed them on the two firm bruised globes using them for leverage so he could changes his angle getting deeper within the pained hole.

Randy's screams had slowed as his voice was to sore to speaking anymore and the pain had lessened greatly. However the shame and humiliation of all of the evening's events were running through his mind. New tears welled in his eyes sting them. Randy choked back trying not to sob he just wouldn't allow he would add to his shame anymore than this.

"I can see them," Hunter laughed.

Randy froze and twisting his head around, he looked back at the older man currently abusing him but said nothing.

Hunter smiled then folding over Randy like a heavy cloak he pushed Randy down flat onto the mattress. Randy grunted with the pressure, his back screaming in pain as Hunter's chest rubbed against the welts and cuts from the earlier lashing. He felt Hunter shift position. He felt the strong arms slide under his arms only to curl back and connect on the back of his neck, holding him firmly in place. With a tortuous slowness Hunter started to slow fuck Randy, his hips pushing in holding still a few seconds then pulling almost the full way out. There was something about this new pace that really got to Randy. Something about the slow almost tender ploughing that messed with his brain. Without thinking he growled, "For fuck sake don't do this!"

"Don't' do what?" chuckled Hunter with pretend innocence.

"This…" mewed Randy hating how broken his voice sounded,"Don't' don't be..."

"But this how I want to fuck you bitch," whispered Hunter into Randy's' ear, "I want to take it slow and leisurely because I want to feel you crack under me. I want to bring you to the point where you are begging me to fuck you properly.." he paused then licking a humiliating strip kiss up Randy's' cum spit and tear streaked face he snarled, "I want to hear you beg me to fuck you like the little whore you are!"

Randy's body shook with sadness he just didn't want to beg to be fucked he didn't want to do it. Yet at the same time he wanted to scream it from the top of his lungs as loud as he could for the older man to pound him. Hunter was getting his wish Randy's mind was break into insanity. _Fake it_, the thought flashed through Randy's brain. He could pretend to beg but know to himself he was lying to Hunter just to get this night over. But was it really lying or just a way to make himself feel better to giving into his true desires.

"Fuck me," Randy sniffed and sob. "Please master fuck my ass," Randy scrunched his eyes forcing more tears out doing his best to give the older man the show he wanted. Randy waited he had expected Hunter's pace to change immediately but it didn't. No, it stayed that same slow tender pace his hips moving back and forward in a soft see-saw motion.

Randy thrashed his head back and forth and cried out louder for the honey eyed man to ravage his body with his thick shaft. However Hunter just planted more kisses on tattooed back, his touches were soft and loving what Randy longed for and yet despised.

Randy was at his breaking point. What was reality? This Hunter that was slowly rocking in and out or the man that had rammed his whole fist in his ass? Was Hunter in love with him and earlier had just a game to get to this point. He clawed at the blanket, his mind spiraling out of control with thoughts that he just let a primal scream go, "For the love of god, fuck me!"

There was a moment's silence then Hunter whispered, "What did you say?"

"FUCK ME!" screamed Randy, all pretence gone, "Fuck me! Please just fucking fuck me..."

Hunter gave a soft laugh and kissing Randy's tear stained cheek he whispered, "No."

Randy gasped in sheer surprise twisting round to look at Hunter screaming, "What? You wanted me to beg! I'm begging you! I need you to fuck me! You can't leave me like this!"

"Yes I can," replied Hunter slowly easing his still rock hard shaft out of Randy's quivering hole.

"NO!" screamed Randy all rational thought gone, "No no you are gonna fuck me! I need you to fuck me! I need this. I…" he was half sobbing with anger as he watched Hunter sink back onto his heels, the older man watching him with an almost benevolent smile.

"Shhh," soothed Hunter stroked the back of Randy's calf, "Shh don't cry Boy."

"I'm not crying," protested Randy ignoring the tears rolling down his flushed cheeks, "I just need you to..."

"Shhh," soothed Hunter again. Taking in a deep breath he ordered softly, "Turn over and lie down for me."

Randy scrambled to obey. Wincing as his injured back came into contact with the silk sheet, he lay starting up at Hunter. Then as Hunter slowly slid into place between his spread legs, Randy's face drained of colour as he what had just happened.

Seeing the look in Randy's eyes Hunter smirked and leaning down he kissed Randy's' ear whispering, "That's right Bitch! You just willingly got on your back for me...just like the good little slut you are."

Randy didn't reply. He just lay there broken as Hunter slowly eased his legs up opening him up and making him feel more vulnerable that he had all night.

Randy looked up at Hunter's smirking face he couldn't believe he willing rolled on his back for the older man and now had his legs opened wide like a cheap whore. He could feel Hunter's cock brush his entrance Randy had lost he didn't feel like fighting back he didn't want to. He just accepted his fate, "Fuck me," he whispered over and over pleasing Hunter.

"Good slut," Hunter pulled back and slammed into Randy's body making him cry out. Randy clutched the seats shaking his head back and forth his body vibrated with the force of each thrust. "You like that bitch?" Hunter growled putting his hands on Randy's shoulders for more leverage getting deeper with each push.

"Yes, yes," Randy began meeting each violent stroke giving up his pride becoming a broken willing slut. "More," Randy sobbed wanting more pain feeling he deserved all of the punishment he was receiving.

Hunter's body was covered in sweat that dripped down onto Randy' s body. Hunter could feel his loins tightening he knew his release was close. He wasn't sure to sure if he wanted to slow and make it last prolonging Randy's mental and physical torture. Or even yet another decision covered Randy in cum or pump him full of it.

He didn't get to decide as his release suddenly exploded out of him filling Randy's guts. Growling with the force of the surprise orgasms Hunter reared back thrusting in so deep Randy could only scream in pain as the older man's cock drove deep into him. Panting for breath Hunter looked down into at Randy and smiled – he was broken. Totally and utterly broken. He watched as Randy just turned his face away, fresh tears leaking out from under the lashes. Smirking to himself Hunter dipped his head down and lapped at the fresh tears sighing in deep appreciation as he savoured the salty drops.

"Your tears taste so sweet," he murmured resting his forehead against Randy's.

Randy glared back at him but the fight had left him. He just stared brokenly at Hunter and murmured brokenly, "Th..thank you?"

Hunter chuckled then slowly he pulled back, sliding his now sated cock out of Randy's' abused body. He looked down savouring the sight before him. With a soft sigh he dipped a finger into the leaking hole. Gathering some of the cum on his finger he leant forward and painted it over Randy's lips. No reaction nothing except a sad sniff.

"My beautiful slut," praised Hunter, absently stroking Randy's face.

Then without warning he simply bent down and kissed Randy – kissed him as it he was the most precious thing in the world and that confused the hell out Randy.

Randy wasn't sure if Hunter wanted him to kiss back or just to dominate him still. His hands lifted off the bed on their own and wrapped around the broad back moving his lips with Hunter's. The kiss was soft and gentle it was the kiss of two lovers not the kiss of man who had been beating and destroying the man beneath him or a man who had been resisting the majority of the night.

"Master loves you," Hunter pulled back stroking Randy's stained face. "I'll keep you safe," Hunter began cleaning Randy's face with his tongue making slow long licks. "Do you love your master?"

"Yes," Randy whisper starting at the ceiling his eyes glazed over like a broken doll.

"Good, oh so much I have yet to train you," Hunter nuzzled Randy's face. "I never imagine I could break like this, you are so beautiful like this," he gentle ran his hand down Randy's chest making sure Randy could feel the kindness in his touches. "Do you want a gift?"

"Yes," Randy was no long capable of saying no to the older man he. Hunter's hand returned between Randy's thighs feeling his cum dribble down them he collected more and licked his own had lapping it off his hand in his mouth he leaned over Randy and kissed him again give Randy his gift.

Randy took the gift willingly, easily swallowing the retrieved cum. Licking his lips he looked brokenly at Hunter and murmured, "Thank you master."

"Oh Randal," smiled Hunter resting their heads together. He sighed and stroking Randy's face he smiled again then placed a chaste almost fatherly kiss on the younger man's forehead. Pushing himself up and off the bed Hunter padded into the bathroom. Not that Randy cared. He just lay there the exact position Hunter had left him in, his legs spread, his arms hanging loose by his sides. Even his eyes weren't moving he was simply just staring up at the ceiling.

"Randy."

Slowly Randy turned towards the call and saw Hunter walking back towards him carrying a wash cloth and towel. Without speaking Hunter just carefully and tenderly began cleaning Randy's abused body. Once he was happy that Randy was clean, Hunter flung the towel and cloth away before crawling back onto the bed. Chuckling softly, Hunter ordered, "Randy come here boy, come here and let me look after you"

Randy blinked then realizing he didn't actually care anymore he turned and buried his head on Hunter's chest his eyes closing in broken exhaustion. Hunter smiled at the actions and wrapping his arms around Randy he nuzzled his face against the dark hair promising, "I'll look after you my little slut. No one except me will ever hurt you again." And with a soft satisfied smile he too let his eyes close. He rested his face against Randy's hair, happy in the knowledge that this was just the first of many nights when they would fall into such an exhausted but satisfied sleep.


End file.
